Irony Meets Pink and Blue
by rabid-bunnies
Summary: Sasuke is bored and Sakura is brooding. A meeting between the two said more than they ever could. There is no love this time around. Futurefic. Reposted and revamped.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Crimson wheels met green orbs as soft, feminine hands tightened their grip on a kunai, turning bare knuckles white. So this is really it, he was serious. Her lips quivered a bit as she recalled childhood memories, the time when she knew him, she was unsure whether from fear or anger. He seemed entirely different now with his dark hair a little longer, but still sporting his original style and with his advanced bloodline technique in their rarest form – mangekyou sharingan.

Sakura had never seen the prestigious rarity before. I guess his time with Orochimaru wasn't a waste then, she thought bitterly, he got what he wanted. A replica of the weapon she grasped tightly in her hand flew across the space between them, too quick for her to dodge. She cursed herself for carelessly reminiscing during a grave battle. She should have foreseen his attack and avoided, but she had been unprepared foolishly believing this day would never arrive. It was difficult to accept the current situation although it was truly inevitable.

This had become life-or-death combat with the winner walking away alive and the fool lying motionlessly on the battleground. He was stern and determined, she should be too but their spontaneous meeting rendered her discontent. He smirked at her through the darkness amused; she wasn't as slow as he presumed. It was going to be a real fight from this point on.

* * *

Sasuke first heard about Sakura's advancement to medic-nin when a random group of sound ninjas came back from a mission. God, they were so loud he swore they were somewhat related to hyenas. Voices gnawing at his eardrums did not make for a happy Uchiha, but the topic they were speaking of caught his interest, namely a point about her possessing monstrous strength just as her teacher, the fifth Hokage.

"Beauty, brains, and strength," he heard one of them say, "what more could a guy want?"

He all but snorted at the comment and wondered if the muck was drunk.

The pink-haired kunoichi they were currently obsessing over, he happened to know her once and she wasn't all that great. In fact, she was weak, pitiful, and a disgrace to all ninjas and ninjas alike - basically the complete opposite of their non-so-accurate description. A rare smirk pulled his lips upward.

Although he felt this way, curiosity got the better of him and he figured paying an old teammate a visit wouldn't be that horrid if she truly had something to offer. Besides, it wasn't like the Sound had jack to do anyway, boredom practically pounded his brain in half the time considering he had already mastered most if not all of Orochimaru's jutsu. He figured a nice reunion was more productive than lounging around watching re-runs of Oorochimaru's home videos. The man was obviously preoccupied with himself and worst off, trying to convert others.

* * *

Sasuke found her on the bridge staring out toward the tranquil river where they used to wait on their teacher for new missions when they were genin. She looked estranged, probably reminiscing the past. Apparently she had grown strong, before he even approached a shuriken dived through the air aiming for his neck, had he not moved in a swift flash and his neck would have been a not so charming sight.

Underestimating her was not a good idea.

Sakura turned, scanning the area; she saw nothing but sensed someone, something or perhaps Naruto was right and she was a bit paranoid, but that thought was quickly dismissed – she was positive somebody was there with her.

"Show yourself" she demanded, her voice stable, a sound he was not used to hearing from his opponent; granted it's been three years, but she had always been so fragile and weak, the one who needed saving, the burden everyone had put up with. It was strange to seeing her so confident; she intrigued him. Dark eyes danced in twilight, Sasuke was excited.

He leapt down from the tree-branch, where he had been concealing himself, landing smoothly on the ground a few feet away. Leaf-hued eyes caught sight of the intruder and Sakura couldn't stop the flow of emotions that erupted. Sasuke watched as shock twirled in her orbs which quickly hardened once she recognized his delight. He eyed her smugly with his oh-so-famous smirk, the one that could make a girl melt shamelessly into another one of his obsessed fans.

Something rose in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to puke or sob unsure of which. Silence was consistent save for some communicating between few crickets and the whistling wind rushing past dangling leaves. The sun was beginning its sleep cycle and it unknown how long it has been since their eyelids have rested.

She couldn't believe he had the nerve to return.

She did not want to believe.

He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and emotions conflicted in her eyes; his smirk grew wider, she was still the same, so predictable.

"What's with the stupid look on your face, Sakura?"

His voice was still smooth as always, only a little deeper than she remembered with an additional edgy bit that assaulted her soft spot like salt on a wound; he was one of the few that possessed the ability and it was abused one too many times.

She let out a small, dry chuckle; it was just like old times. He deals the blow and she endures the injury. It was always the same routine, but she fell every single time. She cared too much back then, loved too hard while hearts were still young.

This time around, she'd like to believe she has gotten smarter – she learned not to give a damn, but the fact of the matter was she still cared.

"Still an asshole, huh, Uchiha?"

Her reply caught him off guard. Oh, spunky now was she? Charmed by her new personality, his grin widened. It was almost as if she was a completely different person, but he saw right through her illusion like cheap genjutsu. Trying to be someone she was not, it never did suit her, but she was always ostentatious.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth, Haruno" he said with mock reprimand.

The words sliced at the stitches of her healing wound. Pain etched her face and for a slight second he wondered why but quickly discarded the thought. Nails dug into fleshy palms, threatening to split the delicious skin beneath.

A Sound invasion about two months ago marked a tragic event she would never forget. The enemies managed to knock out the gate guards on duty that night and found humor in attacking random houses at an ungodly hour of night, ruthlessly torching them then watched in sadistic delight as the inhabitants screamed in agony from flaming flesh and polluted lungs. At the time, Sakura was occupied at the Hokage Tower, staying overtime to complete various paperwork and perfect selected medical jutsus. A bad breeze blew by giving her the chills. Something didn't feel right that night so she skipped the training session to head home straight away.

Half way there, screams and yells emitted from her neighborhood's direction filled her with apprehension; Sakura broke into a run. Cinders and smoke greeted her at the scene. She barely made out two silhouettes lying listlessly on the floor through the dense smog – she had to turn away. It was later reported that a high concentration of carbon dioxide had clogged their lungs which led to death by suffocation. She cried that night and the same everyday afterwards; if only she had been there when they needed her. They persisted on, until they reached outdoors, but their efforts were futile. Sakura trained to get stronger. She wanted to protect her important people like they always did for her.

But she failed.

She was alone again.

_My parents_ she thought.

_Mom and dad, we were a happy family._

It was all gone now. They were gone now.

Her lips curved upright into a sad smile then quickly disintegrated. Seems he didn't hear. She did not answer; instead she asked him what he was there for. Staring directly into her pear-green eyes with pestiferous ruby, he told her.

"Fight me" he commanded.

Her full lips formed a quick movement, half resembling a smirk and half a grimace. Yes, he was familiar just with different eyes and possibly heart if such a thing still existed within him. Still the epitome of old self, but distorted in so many ways. Sad smiles seem to be her look of the day and she had many to spare.

Kakashi-sensei couldn't save him.

Naruto couldn't save him.

_I couldn't save him._

"Let's."

* * *

Clanks and clashes echoed throughout the hollow forest as metal rushed toward metal ferociously while leaves fell from vibrations as chakra-encompassed legs pounced from trunk to trunk evading enemy attacks the with same graceful ease.

Time really does change people as well as resolves.

The two young shinobi have yet to understand, still so naïve.

Hand seals formed as flame suddenly emerged from the raven-haired boy's mouth; the girl barely had time to move and she was seconds too late as the shot hit its target. He quirked an eyebrow, the trick was old but still useful. She was a clever one, but never enough to fool his sharingan. A quick make of hand movements and he was blowing fire once again, this time toward tree branches, not giving a damn about arson nor forest fires.

Fast clips of pink strands flashed before his red eyes, he knew he hit the mark. She panted heavily resting her body against a tree while her chest rose and fell impetuously, the lack of oxygen making it difficult to breathe. Not seeing him in action for a number of years made her forget exactly how genius he was and now, he has advanced even more.

Luckily she hasn't been moping around awaiting his return pathetically, contrary to popular belief. Her teacher had faith in her and with years of training, she has improved too. Sakura brought her hand up to her lip, bit her thumb to draw blood then painted seals with her life liquid - summoning jutsu. Tsunade, the summoner of slugs, had passed the ability down to her apprentice.

Something akin to ambiguity seeped into his features, he is a bit surprised and realizes that she has grown - it wasn't a disguise. He's not so sure what it is about the fact that had his chest feeling awkward, but no matter because this was just getting exciting. She glared at him with a look that defined a shinobi - the intent to kill.

Things were certainly different this time around.

Fireballs collided with poisonous acid and created a smoky scene in a dying forest that held mute secrets.

He came and demanded a fight.

She agreed.

What the hell was this about?

A quarrel to settle everything left unsaid?

Or was he simply looking for another excuse to hurt her once again, physically this time?

Neither of them truly understood what this fight was about, all they knew was that it was inevitable. Though one thing was apparent, pride was on the line, and that to both of them was enough. She had to show him that she could hold her ground during a battle with him and he had to prove her wrong because she is weak and not the person she believes she is – she is not a shinobi.

On the right stood a boy with bruises on both cheeks, cuts across his upper body, and three acid burns on his right arm with the epidermis seared off, threatening to hit the ground below, still standing. On the left stood a girl with one eye all but swollen shut, an entirely charred right side, and a twisted ankle, back resting against a coniferous trunk. She shut her eyes to breathe for a moment in a realm where it was quiet and things were set in their respected positions.

* * *

_Hey Sasuke-kun, isn't the lake beautiful?_

_Silence answered the girl as her pink locks traveled with the wind._

_It was O.K. if he didn't want to respond, she was used to that, but today she wouldn't push the matter; the atmosphere was too peaceful to disturb._

_Slender feminine fingers threaded through a rose blanket and tucked a tendril of pink over her ear._

_They stayed together silent, watching the golden star relax for the day and the silver ball come light the sky._

_Both lost in their own worlds.  
_

A kick to her left side jerked her out of her reverie, guaranteeing broken ribs. Strained gasps left her lips as she tried to repress the pain, not giving into his sadistic desire. That was the best memory she had of him, a time where he was actually what one could call decent. She couldn't help but wonder if it was in his nature to destroy the good people thought of him.

Sakura is tired; she does not have much chakra left. Lying on decomposed plants and moss, she contemplated the best plan although she knew the likeliness of her leaving the fight alive was about as high as penguins birthing chickens.

This was not how she imagined their meeting.

Once or twice she had the audacious naivety to believe that once he returned maybe things would have shifted into their natural patterns and it would be the same again. Other times she thought perhaps after he finished his life goal – avenged his clan – possibly they could start off on a new foot, but those were often given the boot in that they lacked a sense of reality. But of all the scenarios in which they could have come across each other, this was not even remotely similar to what she had in mind.

She gave a cynical laugh for the current situation at hand.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who fell in love with a boy. Every one in the village was convinced it was no more than a crush, but the child knew better. What she felt inside her chest was real, sincere – it was true. Sadly, the boy did not reciprocate her feelings, but platonic worked for her. As long as she had a stay by his side, she could accommodate – it would be O.K.

He left.

She cried.

Sakura hated sad love stories; someone was always left behind suffering.

Sasuke watched as she supported herself on a tree trunk with much effort. Like every other opponent he fought – she was half-dead. Sakura chuckled at the irony unfolding in front of her.

Whoever knew death would come for her so soon.

Whoever knew it would be Uchiha Sasuke.

He had to applaud her for surviving this long, but as of the moment she was walking a thin line. When it is your time to pass, go with the flow - he wanted to tell her not realizing she had already accepted her fate. Sakura glanced up when she sensed him closing in on her. Sasuke looked so different to her if it weren't for the sharingan, she would have trouble recognizing her former teammate.

His chidori piercing her upper torso, she never would have believed that to be her last sight. A final glimpse at his form and Sakura finally understood. Their meeting hadn't been spontaneous in the sense that it was unavoidable anyhow. All the pieces fitted together so well, she wanted to slap herself, had she the strength.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and the rescue team, herself – they had all wanted to save him, but he pushed them away claiming power was what he wanted, what he needed.

Sasuke wasn't human anymore; he was no longer the same boy that she and Naruto knew as genin. He now possessed the power he so sought, not realizing what it turned him into.

Everyone deserved a second chance.

And when the others ran out, she offered him hers. This is what became of it.

He needed to prove he was strong because insecurity wasn't his style.

She needed her heart back because everyone knows you can't live without your heart –

And she's been dead for so long.

Haruno Sakura was nothing to Uchiha Sasuke, but another vessel to test his container.


End file.
